


火龍飼育日記

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers混合宇宙AU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. Chapter 1

「昨天晚上11塞時到2塞時你人一直都在Dark Mount裡面吧？別想耍賴...我的人手一直緊盯著你，從你進去以後就沒有任何人看到你再從哪一個門出來，所以你最好給我從實招來...你到底在裡頭搞什麼勾當？」

藍色重型卡車一臉不耐煩的盯著面前那比他整整高出一個頭、身材又魁梧許多的銀色戰機，在他們兩個大型機體之間的桌子上散著一片一片凌亂畫記的數據版，看起來像是不眠不休連續加班好幾天的成果；也難怪藍色重卡的神情會肅殺的就像隨時要操起自己的重型武裝往對方面甲上打去一般，身為鐵堡治安管理局副局長，Ultra Magnus一直處芯積慮想要鏟除鐵堡最大規模的毒瘤＿＿地下酒店Dark Mount，而現在正坐在他面前接受審訊的，正是Dark Mount的首腦Megatron。在經過了幾塞星期的情報蒐集、並親自與同僚輪替跟監，Ultra Magnus有絕對的自信這次一定可以就現有的證據將這背地在塞伯坦做著各種不法勾檔的傢伙寫上好幾份起訴書。然而相較於Ultra Magnus一臉殺氣騰騰，坐在審訊椅上的Megatron倒是一臉輕鬆，他雙手愜意地抱著胸，尖銳的指尖時不時像是無聊的在自己的機體上敲打出聲。

「我說副局長啊…我可以問一個問題嗎？」一直由Ultra Magnus單方面問話、還沒機會開口的Megatron，終於找到了個空檔插話進來。

「什麼問題？如果是想找律師的話，可以等到審訊結束...」

「呵，我才不是想找什麼律師，只是想問問你們家老大不在嗎？雖然能由我們最精明能幹的副局長親自招待是我的榮幸，但我還是習慣由局長本人親自請我喝的能量茶呢。」

「…真不巧啊，Optimus這幾天剛好出差去了...」Ultra Magnus的面甲明顯的抽搐了一下，他按耐著性子壓低了聲音回答，一面也示威般的警告著：「先告訴你，Megatron...這一次我們證據確鑿，所以你最好別想把主意打到我們局長頭上。」

「副局長大人這話可說的...像是我都是靠跟你們局長的關係才能安然無恙地走出治安局了？這誤會可真大啊…」銀色戰機邊帶著玩味的笑容說著，一面慢慢伸手托住自己的下巴，挑釁的直直望向Ultra Magnus藍色的鏡頭，「相較起來，每次都想給我這無辜的酒店老闆強加上各種罪名的你...才真是有夠病態，不是嗎？親愛的Ultra Magnus～？」

「你...！」藍色重卡明顯受了刺激，才剛用力拍桌邊站起來就要破口大罵，突來的內部通訊讓那些原本要吐出口的辛辣字句又被他硬生生地吞了回去，他低低的啐了一聲，只好就站著接通了通訊。

「幹甚麼？我現在可是在審訊中...什麼？民眾報案？普通民眾報案不就是由你們接手處理就好了嗎？幹甚麼還要特別打給我？......這種事情你們自己想辦法處理就好了！我現在可是有更重大的案子正在辦理！」

看來是下屬打來的通訊，只見Ultra Magnus一直刻意保持的形象盡失，像是根本忘了有犯人存在這回事一般，大聲地對著通訊吼著，Megatron暗暗觀察著面前這個有著跟治安管理局局長相似外貌、個性卻是更加一板一眼的治安官，不易察覺的笑了下，並在Ultra Magnus仍在跟通訊另一端的下屬交代事情時，查詢了下自己的內置時鐘，時候也差不多該到了呢。

「...總之別拿這種雞毛蒜皮的小事煩我！民眾有什麼需求就先照著標準作業流程走就對了！......我先講到這樣，我有別的插播......」看來是另一通通訊緊急插撥了進來，只見藍色重卡迅速切換了頻道，繼續無視Megatron的存在：「怎麼回事？我不是說了在我沒出審訊室之前不要打擾我嗎？......什麼？...等等，你說什麼？開什麼玩笑！」Ultra Magnus原本只是不耐煩的接通了通訊，但隨著通訊時間過去，他的臉色由不耐煩到震驚，再由震驚變成了震怒，只見藍色重卡越說越激動，最後幾乎是對著通訊頻道毫無形象的大吼了起來：「你跟我就在同一個位置跟監的，我們可是親眼看到那傢伙進去那裡面...！你說有人證？那就全部給那些什麼人證安排身份識別！想也知道這時候的人證都是事先串供好的...！！.........照我說的做就對了！！我們都花了這麼多人力調查了這麼久！不能就這麼輕易的讓他得逞！！」

Ultra Magnus在盛怒中結束了通話後帶著急躁的神情瞪著正坐在審訊椅上用不明所以的微笑看著他的Megatron，神情凶狠的像是要活生生吞了他一般。

「怎麼了？副局長？這場審訊到底是還要不要繼續～？這場下午茶好像已經開得過久了啊～」

「別再耍猴戲了，Megatron...我不知道你到底是有什麼能耐可以這樣一次又一次躲過我們的追查，但是...只要我們抓到你一點小把柄...你就休怪法網無情！」

「還是這麼執著的認為我是個犯罪者嗎？我真的只是個普通的酒店老闆啊，既沒有逃漏稅又沒有做任何違法的事情...」

「沒有任何違法的事情？！你居然還敢...！！」

「＿＿＿Ultra Magnus長官。」審訊室的艙門突然無預警的打開，已經替所有人證做完了身份識別的Arcee有些面無表情的走了進來，適時地阻止了因為暴怒而要揪起銀色戰機的Ultra Magnus，她將手上抱的一疊數據版輕輕地放在桌上，用眼神示意藍色重卡鬆手。「我對那些人證都做了身份識別，他們都只是一般的城民...所以這些人證的證詞都是必須採納的。這樣Megatron就有十足的不在場證明，我很抱歉，長官，但按照程序，我們必須放了他。」

「妳說什麼...？！可是...妳不能、我們不能這樣就放他走！！」

「我們沒有任何權限拘留已經證實有不在場證明的TF，Soundwave已經證實了Megatron有不可推翻的不在場證明，所以...我們必須讓他走。」

在Arcee幫Megatron解開連在審訊椅上的停滯手銬期間，Ultra Magnus只是愣愣的看著銀色戰機被松開鉗制、並帶著嘲諷又挑釁的笑容看著自己。

「...您的助理Soundwave已經在外面幫您辦理保出手續，您只需要在文件上簽個名就可以完成手續...非常抱歉浪費了您寶貴的時間，只要簽完名您就隨時離開。」同為深藍色系的重型機車語氣仍保持相當平淡、但她的鏡頭卻多少流露些許不甘，她將已經備妥的數據版和標記筆遞給了Megatron，只見Megatron豪不客氣的伸手接過筆、隨性一揮的就在Arcee手上的數據版上落下了一個漂亮的簽名。

「幸好我可是老闆，隨時想放自己假就放，要是今天被請來你們局里喝茶的是個普通的上班族...他可是得賠上他整天的薪水呢～」銀色戰機繼續用那嘲諷的語氣說著，愜意的用一手稍微整理著他的外裝甲，另一手用食指和中指夾著剛拿來簽署文件的標記筆、隨便地往後方的桌子彈去、隨後就在Arcee的帶領之下踏出了審訊室踏出審訊室。

「啊對了，記得幫我跟局長問聲好～難得這麼久才來這一趟卻沒見到他真是有點可惜呢～」

Ultra Magnus看著就在最後要離開他的視線範圍內的銀色戰機突然又轉過身來，拋下了這麼一句話，憤怒地咬緊了牙、一面瞪視著Megatron高大的背影直到他完全在自己的視線範圍內，才恨恨地低聲說：

「...走著瞧，Megatron，你就繼續用這種下三濫手法躲吧...總有一天我一定會逮到你的！」


	2. Chapter 2

給Dark Mount貼上封條、起訴Megatron的這一次作戰最終仍是以失敗告終，Ultra Magnus將那一大疊蒐集好的資料和各種起訴申請書又原封不動地抱起，準備帶回自己的辦公室內。Dark Mount是鐵堡裡數一數二的大型酒店，還算是個合法經營的酒店，但就是這種游走法律邊界的場所，特別容易出一些亂子，各種非法交易、非法賭博與地下買賣，治安官們都會特別防範這類事情發生，也因此總是有意無意的盯緊這種地方。在長期安排線民與監控之下，治安局總會掌握一些犯罪證據，就比如最近，線報指出Megatron似乎在走私一批違禁品，一種他們稱之為Dark Energon的異種能量塊。Dark Energon雖然名義上也是自然生成的能量塊，其所蘊含的能量卻不是一般TF所可以使用的，精純的Dark Energon會散發紫黑色的氣息，沒有防護措施的TF在接觸到那氣息的瞬間就有可能造成頭暈、不省人事的症狀，目前沒有任何實驗結果能說明TF要是長期與這異種能量接觸過久會有什麼影響，而Dark Energon也順理成章變成了政府列管的違禁品，就連治安官本身都沒有權責觸碰，所以當接到線報指出Megatron可能在利用Dark Mount作為根據地、藉以做Dark Energon的走私交易時，就連偵破過無數重大刑案的藍色重卡都覺得相當棘手，尤其當對手是這麼個陰險狡詐的傢伙......

Ultra Magnus嘆了一口氣，有些疲憊地把那厚厚一疊資料緊抱在自己的胸甲前，慢慢踱步回到自己的辦公室門前，卻驚覺自己本該空無一人的辦公室此時擠了不少TF、並且還在他的辦公桌前大聲喧嘩著。

「喂你們...你們在吵什麼？這裡發生什麼事了？」

「喔，嘿長官！你回來啦，等你已經等很久了～」擠在Ultra Magnus辦公室的TF中為首的是白色塗裝的鎮暴小組組長Wheeljack，也是稍早之前曾在藍色重卡還在審問Megatron的時候發來一通不明所以的通訊的始作俑者。雖說身為治安官，Wheeljack的能力確實相當不錯，不僅擅長組織鎮暴突襲、他也是個拆彈的專家，但Ultra Magnus對於他總是動得太快也太猛的CPU有些感冒，就像今天他無視正在進行中的審訊就突然發了一通好像是跟民眾報案相關的通訊給自己，普神都知道民眾報案相關的流程根本不應該通過Wheeljack那一關，甚至也不會來到Ultra Magnus這一關，又為何還要特別發了通訊給他報告與案子、與他的職責完全不相干的事？

「Wheeljack，跟你說過多少遍了，不要就這樣隨便進我的辦公......那個在我在辦公桌上的是什麼東西？？」

經過那些擠在自己辦公桌前的TF群，Ultra Magnus這才注意到他的辦公桌上被放了一個不屬於他的東西＿＿＿一個大型金屬籠子，專門用來捕誘會騷擾城民的漩渦狐狸的籠子，不過現在裡面關著的並不是一頭漩渦狐狸，而是一個橙色、黑色相間塗裝，四隻小短腿趴在地上、一種不存在Ultra Magnus內建資料庫的硅機物種，正在那籠子里緊張的爬來爬去，一對極為罕見的金色鏡頭正張大著四處張望。

「……這是什麼東西？？」

「我在通訊里不是跟你提過嗎？有民眾報案說城郊附近出現了個從來沒看過的怪物，要我們治安官幫忙處理啊～可是照長官說的按正常程序走，我們這邊又找不到專門處理動物攻擊事件的人，只好我親自去把他抓回來了，現在就交由您處置啦～」

Ultra Magnus黑線的看著那幾乎佔滿他整張辦公桌的巨大捕獸籠，再看了看那只只有自己半截手臂長的奇怪生物，有些不知道該怎麼辦的只能先清空桌子上剩下的面積、好讓自己把還抱著那疊數據板放下，一面開始將那些對這只生物的好奇和興奮而聚集在這裡的其他不相干組員趕出自己的辦公室。

「你這是給我找了一個怎樣的麻煩你知道嗎？」好不容易才把TF群驅散、騰出了點空位安置那個大籠子，Ultra Magnus坐回辦公桌的位置上，苦惱的用手托著下巴，儘管想打起精神、但仍是難以掩飾自己多天來的疲憊，「這種非普通等級的生物事件...又不能直接野放，就算尋找失主也要花上好幾天...我們甚至連這東西是什麼都不知道，你是要我按哪個程序走，才有辦法安置這個東西？」

藍色重卡不斷用指節敲擊著自己的辦公桌面，多少帶點指責的對那總是先做才思考後果的鎮暴小組長髮難，一旁大籠子里的生物在一辦公室里的TF消失以後似乎也安分了許多，正安穩的趴在籠子里，隨著Ultra Magnus敲打桌面的動作不斷搖晃自己的身體，像是對那聲音、或是對那動作很感興趣的上下搖擺著。

「這下子又要簽一堆公文...還要找動物專家來幫忙鑒定...找動物專家來又要簽上好幾批公文......普神啊我都還要負責寫審訊Megatron時的報告我哪有時間寫這些東西啦。」

「公文什麼的由我幫忙就好啦，長官你只管蓋個章就好～又不麻煩您的，只是我下午出去一趟的公出申請記得幫我簽一下就好～」Wheeljack一副天底下的事都不足以畏懼的說著，一面彎下身看了看籠子的內部：「這東西長得還真奇怪呢，您說是吧長官？要是這小傢伙是什麼稀有物種或新物種，搞不好還能替我們局里提高不少知名度呢。」

只要不是提升負面的知名度就該偷笑了，Ultra Magnus忍不住在芯片里想著，他抬頭又瞟了一旁籠子里那只奇怪的生物一眼，看著對方也眨著金色的鏡頭、時不時歪著頭，像是想以各種角度觀察籠子外面的TF，藍色重卡只是稍微聳了聳肩，打開自己的工作日誌、打算開始著手自己的報告。

「嗯？」才剛要動筆，Ultra Magnus的通訊器就又開始響起，今日三番兩次被通訊打斷原本的工作，讓他有些懊惱的嘖了一聲，但他仍是很快地接通了這通通訊，以平常的聲音很快作出回覆：「您好，這裡是治安管理局......嗯？Optimu...我是說，局長？」

聽到面前的副局長習慣性的直呼局長的名字、卻又礙於現場不是只有自己一個TF而改口以正式的職稱代稱，Wheeljack在一旁聽著只是偷笑，並趁著他的長官在短時間內是不可能關掉這通通訊的優勢、故意開始在Ultra Magnus的辦公室內遊蕩起來，先是藉故觀察籠子里那只還在好奇的眨著鏡頭的生物，不然就是繞去平時自己連看也不會多看一眼的Ultra Magnus專用數據版架觀望，完全無視藍色重卡一面拼命壓低音量想要繼續他的通訊、一面揮手不斷示意自己趕快出去的手勢，就是故意要在現場逗留、當電話約會的電燈泡。

「…咳嗯...不，沒、沒事，只是剛好有人來交報告...」Ultra Magnus瞪了一眼在遠處用得逞的笑容望著自己的白色跑車，只得伸手稍微遮住自己的面甲、繼續用壓低的聲音說著：「是，是...什麼？真的嗎？晚上就會抵達？」

看著一向除了不耐煩或是生氣以外的情緒都不太會表露出來的自家長官難得的露出了像是期待的眼神，Wheeljack猜測大概是已經出差一陣子的局長就要回來了，也只有那位局長才有可能讓這個不苟言笑的副局長如此興奮；看著藍色重卡正在通訊的興頭上，像是完全忘了自己的存在般，鎮暴組長攤了攤手，從Ultra Magnus的辦公桌上整理出自己需要處理的數據版，繼續讓兩位長官討論今晚預定要碰面的地點，就默默的離開那間辦公室、回到了自己的座位上，埋頭寫起自己今天該交的報告。

將近一塞時後，只見Ultra Magnus少見的在剛下班的時刻就從自己的辦公室出來，匆匆往大門走去。

「Wheeljack，今晚是換你輪班留守對吧？」在經過Wheeljack的座位時，藍色重卡特地停了下來，將一張自己的辦公室備用磁卡交給了對方。「你帶回來的那隻生物...就先暫時放在我的辦公室里，我今天要早退，所以他就先麻煩給你看顧了。」

「唷...就這麼急著跟局長約會啊？連最愛留守辦公室的副局長今晚...都不打算再回來了嗎？」

「別亂講話！」藍色重卡有些惱羞的壓低了聲音朝正邊訕笑邊接下磁卡的鎮暴組長低吼了一聲，在確認周遭沒有別的TF注意到自己的失態後，才又恢復了正常聲音繼續說：「我是要跟局長彙報他不在時的狀況...只是考慮到他出差了這麼長一段時間，可能連星際時差都還沒調整回來，才選擇不要讓他在有壓力的環境下跟他報告...」

「 好啦好啦知道了，總之就是記得去你辦公室照料一下你的寵物對吧？交給我就對了。」

「他什麼時候變成我的寵物了？」藍色重卡滿面甲黑線，對於Wheeljack總是耍嘴皮子的習慣，他總是無法習慣、也無法跟得上對方的節奏，他搖了搖頭，決定還是先回到自己的主軸為上。「總之那小傢伙就先交給你了，還有欠我的報告要記得交，就先這樣。」

好不容易才出了治安局大門，Ultra Magnus這才注意到主恆星都還沒完全降落，正在遠方閃著淡淡紅色的光芒、還在一點一點地往下沈；注意到自己已經有許久沒在主恆星完全下降之前踏出自己的工作場所，被號稱最沒情調的Ultra Magnus此時也忍不住停下腳步、出神的凝望著遠方的主恆星。想到了今天下午失敗的審訊、和那突如其來就出現在自己桌上的神秘生物...藍色重卡像是CPU疼的按了按自己的頭盔，開始朝著自己的目的地開始前進，一面思考著要如何讓今晚不太正式的彙報不要看起來這麼難看。


	3. Chapter 3

「Ultra Magnus，這邊。」藍色重卡有些笨拙的在排列較緊密的桌子間穿梭，直到他終於看到與自己同機型的紅藍色重卡已經在前方的吧台邊向他招著手，他才有辦法在這個與他格格不入的小酒吧里前進。

「Optimus…」Ultra Magnus在Optimus幫自己拉開的高椅上坐下，這才終於松了一口氣，邊接過Optimus遞給自己的菜單邊說著：「真意外，你居然會挑這種地方見面。」

「只是想在輕鬆一點的環境下跟你碰個面而已。」深知自己的副手只要一在工作環境下就會無形中給自己施加莫大的壓力，不想在已經過了工作時間後還要讓對方有這麼重的芯理負擔，Optimus才特意選了這間氣氛較輕鬆、卻又不是那種花天酒地場所的小酒吧見面，「這段時間除了原本的工作，還讓你同時代辦局長的職務，也是辛苦你了。」

「不，那是我該做的事...」藍色重卡話都還沒說完，看著他的上級微笑著倒滿一杯高純能量遞給自己，他只能暫時打住自己準備要說的話，安靜地接下那杯能量，用帶點疑惑的眼神看著Optimus，「...Optimus，你知道我不太...」

「放輕鬆點，Magnus，我知道你的CPU里總是只有工作，但...今天好不容易我們有機會在不是治安管理局的地方單獨相處，一直提公事是不是太浪費了些？」Optimus伸手拿起自己的那杯能量，稍微湊近Ultra Magnus的方向，不等對方的反應就將自己的杯子和對方動都還沒動的杯緣輕輕碰了一下，然後開始喝著自己那杯能量。「總之，今晚就別提公事了，好好休息一個晚上吧？據我所知，那件案子也把你折騰得夠累了，對吧？」

Ultra Magnus沒有反駁，的確就為了Megatron這個案子，他已經連續操勞了連續多天了，包含事先整備、包含部署整個調查行動，再到自己親身參與調查與跟監...要不是因為Optimus今晚突然比預定的日子還要早回來，他可能今天一下班就會衝回自己的住處、連晚飯都不想吃就倒頭充電去了。想到這裡，他不禁有些感謝那總是默默體恤自己的上司，稍微吁了一口氣後，他也跟著開始啜飲起自己的能量，決定也暫時忘卻一切，放下自己那個最精乾的治安管理局副局長的身份，變回一個與這間酒吧里其他正在享用高純能量與晚餐的普通TF無異，單純享受著這個夜晚。

「Optimus，有件事情...我一直想以個人的身份問你，」幾杯高純能量喝下去以後，藍色重卡才真的算是放開了自己，他一面握著自己的那杯能量搖晃著、邊注視著裡頭的液體，不知道是否已經有些微的醉意，一直只是坐在Optimus身邊安靜的喝著能量、鮮少主動自己打開話匣子的他，一開口就忘了Optimus才要自己今晚不需要再提工作的事，又將主題切到了工作上，但也同時是那個一直壓在他芯片深處的大石頭，「你...跟那個Dark Mount的Megatron，以前到底是怎麼認識的？」

「嗯？Megatron？」突然被問到這個問題，Optimus似乎也愣了一下，他慢慢放下酒杯，轉頭看了看Ultra Magnus，「怎麼會突然提到他了？」

「你也知道，我之前承接的那個案子，就是因為我們的線人指出Megatron可能利用Dark Mount正在走私政府重大違禁品...局里才會開始著手調查，」Ultra Magnus轉頭看著表情慢慢有些變化、但又說不上是什麼情緒的紅藍重卡，繼續問著：「其實今天...我才剛審訊過Megatron，雖然最後...並沒有什麼成果，但他說過的話讓我有那麼點在意......Optimus你...和那傢伙很熟嗎？」

紅藍色重卡並沒有立刻回答，他只是拿起能量又喝了一口，似乎在沈思著什麼事情、隔了一小陣子才抬起頭回答：「說起來可能很少人知道，Megatron他...曾經也是警備部隊的一員，跟我是同期受訓的，所以...我和他的確算是很早就認識的。」

「Megatron曾經是治安局的一員？」這一點倒是讓Ultra Magnus感到驚訝，他有些震驚的轉頭看著Optimus，緊接著追問下去：「怎麼可能？在Megatron的個人檔案里從來沒有看過這樣的紀錄啊…」

「過去...曾經發生了一些事，讓Megatron不得不離開了警備隊，甚至連治安管理局也必須把他的經歷與存在完全抹消...我跟他也就此分道揚鑣，各自走不同的路。Megatron現在會成為黑道，甚至擁有一家自己的酒店，也是當時所有人都始料未及的。」  
「Megatron在成為黑道以後，不知道是不是出於對治安局的怨恨，不只是對我們、也確實給鐵堡的治安帶來了不少麻煩，有時候甚至得由我親自出馬著手處理他的案子...但他畢竟不是個笨蛋，曾經待過治安局的經歷、再加上各種和治安局的對峙，他越來越懂得如何游走於法律邊緣，而不至於被我們抓到任何把柄...」

「是嗎...」聽到這樣，Ultra Magnus默默地陷入了沈思，他安靜的只是搖晃著自己的能量杯，突然的沈默讓Optimus急忙安慰般的拍了拍他的肩甲。

「嘛，不是說好今天不提工作的事嗎？你也累了吧？回去以後一定要好好休息，知道嗎？有什麼事情我們都明天再說吧。」

結束了與Optimus的餐敘，Ultra Magnus沒有再在外頭逗留，和他分開後就驅車逕直前往自己的住處。儘管身居高位，藍色重卡的住處卻是在再普通不過的住宅區裡一間平凡的小公寓，累積了多日疲憊的他在用磁卡刷開艙門、終於進到自己的家後，才如釋重負的深吸了一口氣，雖然機體和芯靈上都因為這件纏人的案子疲累不堪，他還是打起最後的精神，打開了陽台，並拿起了澆花器、細芯的替他養在陽台上的一盆盆植物澆水。這算是Ultra Magnus除了工作以外唯一的興趣，不太喜歡與旁人有過多接觸的他卻總喜歡花時間照料植物，偵辦案子的期間、他有好幾天沒有回到自己的公寓，更別提固定給他的寶貝植物們澆水，今晚總算是有時間可以好好彌補它們，也讓他比平時花更多的時間一一照料他的每一個盆栽。

「馬上就是開花的季節了呢。」看著其中在陽台正中央一株巨大、頂端有著一個淡紫色巨大花苞的植物，Ultra Magnus不自覺的露出了發自內芯的微笑，他輕輕的摸了摸那個花苞，期望看到它綻放出美麗花朵的期待讓藍色重卡原本還有些沈重的芯情也終於好轉起來。

「真希望…到你開花的時候，一切也都會好轉起來。」


	4. Chapter 4

隔天一早，當幾乎要忘記還有一個算棘手的事要處理的Ultra Magnus，在看到那個仍留在他辦公室桌上的籠子時幾乎是沈重的嘆了一口氣，他慢慢踱步到了自己的辦公桌前，看著昨天臨走前交代Wheeljack要交的報告已經放在了自己的桌上，只是那隨性放置的位置又是讓有點潔癖的藍色重卡皺了皺眉，暗自埋怨著已經好幾次告誡對方，繳交的報告要好好的放整齊，但那總是我行我素的鎮暴組長就是講不聽。他把自己用力放倒在自己的座位上，拿起了那份報告準備翻閱，才剛看了看數據版上的標題，Ultra Magnus的視線忍不住望向了桌上的捕獸籠裏，看著那只還是不知名的生物在聽到辦公室內的聲響後緩慢地爬了起來，仰起頭來看著也在注視著自己的藍色重卡，同時慢慢的朝著他的方向靠近過來，張著鏡頭持續打量著籠子外頭的Ultra Magnus。藍色重卡看著它一陣子，總覺得這東西似乎不太像是什麼危險的生物，他隨手抽起了一旁的一隻標記筆、試探的靠在籠子的邊緣，想看看那生物會有什麼反應，只見那黑橘色相間的生物仍在原處觀察了下藍色重卡靠過來的筆，在停滯了幾天文秒後，他也試圖靠上去一些，用它吻部上一對奇異的黑色觸鬚試探性的嗅了嗅那個靠近過來的東西，在感受到對方似乎沒有什麼惡意時，那東西又淺淺的打開了嘴、伸出一根前段有著分叉的金屬舌頭，歪頭舔了舔藍色重卡手裡的筆，Ultra Magnus出神的望著正持續用舌頭和自己互動的奇怪生物，短時間內完全忘了手上還捏著一份報告、看都還沒看。

「Ultra Magnus你在嗎？」辦公室外突然傳來的說話聲，總算是讓Ultra Magnus回過神來的收回了自己的手，他又撇了一眼同時也因為聲響而把金屬舌縮回去的生物，調整了下自己的坐姿，才對門外熟悉的聲音回覆著：

「我在，進來吧。」

「哈囉，Magnus，你昨天不在局里，所以可能不知道...」進來的TF是同在局里服務了多年的鑒識官Ratchet，只見他手裡也拿了一份報告，在藍色重卡的示意下拉了張椅子坐下才繼續說：「昨晚Wheeljack那傢伙開了張鑒識申請，要我調查那個放在你桌上...喔對就是那個小傢伙，我昨天大致用局里現有的儀器替他做了檢查，所有細節都寫在報告書裡面了。」

「謝了，這幫助肯定很大。」Ultra Magnus一面翻開另一份剛交到自己手裡的資料，快速地翻了翻，「...是塞伯坦的原生物種？」

「機體組成成分跟一般TF無異，甚至連內部結構也都跟普通的TF一樣，檢查數據都顯示這小傢伙是塞伯坦上的原生生物，只是...我昨天翻遍了局里所有的資料，甚至還上了鐵堡的資料庫搜索，就是找不到任何和它可能相符的物種。」

塞伯坦上獸形的物種本來就存在不少，從石油兔子、漩渦狐狸到鐵嗜蟲，各種不同大小、擁有奇怪樣貌的生物都有，就算哪天出現了某種從來沒有任何TF見過的怪東西也都不是什麼太稀奇的事情，Ultra Magnus簡略地翻了翻報告書，回頭又瞟了一眼籠子，沈思了幾天文秒後又開口問：

「那昨天你替他檢查的過程怎麼樣？他的反應怎麼樣？會對你、還是檢查儀器產生攻擊性嗎？」

「呵，這小傢伙意外的還挺好處理的，別看他長得一副危險的樣子，接受檢查時倒也不需要特別壓制，就只是乖乖的趴著不動， 所以檢查很順利的就結束了。喔對了，我剛剛說過他的機體結構和一般TF無異吧？所以我嘗試拿了個能量塊放在他面前，他也不客氣的吃了個精光。從昨天到現在...已經超過了8個賽時，也沒有見到他的機體有產生任何異狀，看樣子也不是什麼難以處置的生物了。」

藍色重卡一面聽著鑒識專家精確的講解、搭配著手裡那份也寫得很詳盡的報告書，很快就掌握了這個意外天來飛來的麻煩、也很快就決定該怎麼處理這個還在籠子裡面來回歪著頭觀察外界的生物。

「我知道了，多謝你的幫忙，這樣子這案子等下只要跟Optimus報告一下，應該很快就可以解決了。」

半個賽時後，Ultra Magnus來到治安管理局的局長辦公室，帶著有關近幾日走私案處理進度的大量數據版以及幾片跟那只生物相關的報告，打算一次性做完整的報告。

「嗯...無法破解的不在場證明啊，Megatron的手段已經純熟到這種地步了...」Optimus在聽完藍色重卡對整個偵訊過程以及當前進展的簡報後，似乎也覺得現在的狀況遇到了一個難以突破的瓶頸，「他的那個秘書，叫Soundwave吧？最近那個TF好像常常出現在報告里，看來也可以開始對他展開點調查了。」

「我也是這麼想的，Optimus...那個Soundwave，近來只要跟Dark Mount有關的案子，表面上看起來都是Megatron本人替自己開脫，但實際上，都是有那個傢伙在場把一些有利於他們的證據攤出來，才讓我們沒轍...」藍色重卡一面回想著那個總是看不清楚面甲、甚至連一次聲音都沒有聽過的神秘TF，越想越覺得各種蹊蹺。

「這樣吧，我看這次偵訊過後，Megatron應該會低調一陣子，至少不會讓我們有任何追查他的機會，那就順他的意吧，接下來的調查就先暗中調查他那個秘書，還有...Dark Mount。」

「Dark Mount？」

「如果對他們的本部都沒有足夠瞭解，要查獲他們在做什麼非法交易也是很困難的事吧？他們的根據地就是Dark Mount，那就先從他們的根據地開始調查，你懂得吧？」

「啊啊，意思是...我們終於可以有理由查封他們的老巢了嗎？」一聽到有這個可能性，Ultra Magnus的鏡頭一下子亮了起來。

「不，我並不是這個意思。」看著自己的副官平時沒有任何變化的表情在一個瞬間由興奮再變成失落，Optimus得強忍住才不會讓自己的偷笑浮上面甲，「如果大費周章查封他們，他們肯定有時間跟手法消抹一切證據，我們需要的是像個普通客人一樣進去，然後盡可能的打探裡面的路線和有沒有隱藏空間之類的，這樣你懂我的意思了嗎？」

「…我懂，」Ultra Magnus故作鎮定的輕咳了一聲，以掩飾自己的情緒變化，「那我接下來就照這個方向部署......嗯！？什麼？！」

話才談到一半，突來的警報聲和兩TF頭頂上的自動灑水器突然開始自動噴灑，讓藍色重卡和紅藍重卡兩個同時機警地跳了起來，並往辦公室外衝了出去。

「火警？還是有什麼人攻擊治安局？到底發生什麼事了？！」Ultra Magnus看著也是被自動灑水器淋的一團糟的辦公室外頭，連忙隨手就抓一個也正慌忙躲避灑水攻勢的行政人員大聲問道。

「咳、咳咳，這、這邊啦Ultra Magnus！」就在正對頭的副局長辦公室艙門突然自動打開，但兩扇艙門一開啓，一陣明顯是啓動了自動灑水器的硝煙就從裡面冒了出來，而看起來是始作俑者的白色跑車...此時是一臉被火燒的烏漆抹黑的白色跑車，正被那硝煙嗆的用力咳嗽、一面推門出來。

「Wheeljack？！你跑到我辦公室做什麼？還有...發生什麼事了！？」

「咳嗯...是、是那個傢伙啦！！他...他會吐火！！」

「那個傢伙？吐火？」

Ultra Magnus一瞬間好像明白了些什麼，他推開還在不斷悶咳的白色跑車、用力擠進了自己的辦公室，很快就鎖定了自己辦公桌上、全身的棘刺都竪了起來，像是受了極大驚嚇的生物，原本關住他的捕獸籠門此時大大打開著，那生物也早已不在那籠子里，而是趴在藍色重卡的辦公桌上，正因為灑水系統而緊張兮兮的縮緊著機體，當一看到這間辦公室的唯一出入口被打開，就像是看到了唯一一線生機般的就朝著門口衝了過去，速度快的讓還堵在門口的Ultra Magnus也嚇了一大跳，他趕忙快速蹲下、用自己的機體封住了門邊所有出入口，適時的擋住了那正不斷暴衝的生物、也雙手並用的就用力抓住了對方長長的尾巴和軀體，把他結結實實的逮個正著。

「呼...」眼明手快的藍色重卡確認自己手上的黑橘色生物只是不斷扭動著機體，並沒有辦法逃出自己的掌握，才如釋重負的松了一口氣，同時也殺氣騰騰的瞪向那個正趁著一片混亂想要偷偷開溜的鎮暴小組長。「Wheeljack......在你離開前給我好好解釋清楚......！」

「真是搞得一團糟...」好不容易從內部關閉了各種警報系統，也把自己和Optimus被淋的一塌糊塗的工作空間給重新打理好，藍色重卡才終於再次安然坐在局長辦公室里，虛脫的用力吁了一口氣。

「我從來沒看過這種生物...這東西是什麼？又是怎麼來的？」算是這場混亂的半個始作俑者現在被重新關在捕獸龍里，趴在了籠子最深處，似乎還不太安定的一直緊盯著籠子外兩個也正盯著自己看的大型TF，緊張的縮成了一團。

「這個啊…這是局裏接獲的民眾投訴，說有不明生物在凱恩城郊區亂闖，因為怕傷害到民眾，才把他抓到局里，正在想辦法要安置他呢。」Ultra Magnus邊說、邊將兩份分別由Wheeljack和Ratchet寫的報告遞給了Optimus，「本來想說只是個普通的動物騷擾事件，又看他沒有對任何民眾造成實質上的危險，正決定要把他帶到遠一點的地方野放就算了，沒想到......這東西看起來可真不簡單哪，居然具有火焰噴射系統......看來還有必要對他再做深入一點的調查了。」

「我同意。」Optimus點了點頭，看著籠子裡頭還是緊張不已的生物，思考般的捏著自己的下巴，良久才抬起頭來說：「Magnus，雖然要增加你的工作量對你有點不好意思，不過，這生物的調查案子也一並交給你，可以嗎？」

「嗯？」藍色重卡稍微有些驚訝地抬起頭，對上了他的長官的視線，「交給我？為什麼會特別指名我呢？」

「剛才在一片混亂之中，我有注意到這生物似乎也不是真的那麼具有攻擊性，至少他吐火的時機也就只有Wheeljack自己說的，是他試圖徒手把他從籠子里抓出來的時候，看得出來這小東西只是因為很害怕，並不會蓄意對人造成威脅...」

「看樣子是的，否則他現在應該是隨時都在亂吐火的狀態...不過，Optimus你還是沒有說明為什麼會由我來承接這個案子的理由？」

「你剛剛不是也徒手就抓住了他？但他在被你抓住的同時並沒有隨意吐火、甚至也讓你很順利的就把他關回籠子里，我想...是因為你給他足夠的安全感吧？既然要調查他，最好還是交給能讓被調查方感到芯安的承辦人員，才能讓進展順利，你說是吧？」

Ultra Magnus無可反駁，對於Optimus的話他一向都無法反駁，他慢慢攤了攤手，表示自己願意承接這個案子，這也就是為什麼，當入夜時分，同樣又是過了勞累的一天的治安局副局長再次出現在自己家門前時，手上還多了個巨大的籠子的原因。

藍色重卡一手提著籠子、一手把磁卡按在自己的艙門上，雖然是被Optimus給說服了將這個新承接的「案子」給帶了回來，但他怎麼想都覺得有哪裡不太對勁，他低頭看了看自己從今以後的「同伴」，總算是想到了那違和感是什麼，他有些愣愣的喃喃自語說：「......可是我從來沒有養過寵物欸。」


	5. Chapter 5

幸虧有Ratchet作的初步檢查報告，至少Ultra Magnus現在知道這隻生物還能吃他們普通的能量塊，藍色重卡將籠子放妥後、輕巧的將籠門打開了一個細縫，並放進了能量塊，果然那生物立刻迎了上來，簡短的嗅了幾下那剛放進籠內的能量塊後，就張開他的嘴，慢慢開始嚼了起來；平時Ultra Magnus總是習慣一次買好一循環的生活用品，今日晚餐的部分用家裡庫存的能量塊都還綽綽有餘，不用再特地出門一趟。在替自己也準備了一份能量塊當作晚餐後，Ultra Magnus坐在工作檯前、一面索然無味的嚼著自己的那份能量，一面也順手打開了自己的工作頁面，開始上網著手調查在凱恩城周遭區域有沒有任何塞伯坦居民報失寵物的紀錄，在翻閱了近四個循環內的紀錄、卻仍是找不到任何一點自己覺得有用的資訊後，治安局副局長索性關掉了工作頁面，傷腦筋的嘆了一口氣。

『仔細想想，根本不可能有人會養這種危險寵物吧？』Ultra Magnus芯想，一面望向了一旁那個捕獸籠，那隻黑橘色相間的奇特生物此時正蜷伏在籠子的邊緣，張大著他那特殊的金色鏡頭，似乎正望著自己的方向。『會吐火的物種...危險程度根本可以和火種吞噬者相比了吧？』

連日的倦意和操勞讓Ultra Magnus隨時保持高速運轉的CPU也頓時陷入疲態、開始想些有的沒的，他就這麼一直坐在自己的位置上，和那生物相互看著彼此的鏡頭，就這麼足足持續了十來分鐘，直到工作台上的鐘聲滴滴的響了幾聲、這才將藍色重卡的思緒拉回到現實。

「都已經這麼晚了...」Ultra Magnus終於站了起來，將自己晚餐還剩餘的一點能量塊推進了鐵籠裡。明天是難得的休息日，平時總是不容許自己有一刻是閒置的藍色重卡此時也刻意放慢了自己的腳步，在簡單收拾了晚飯後的餐具與這一循環內還來不及整理的家務後，他才來到浴室裡，打算洗完一場舒適的能量浴後就早早充電休息。

在確認浴室的艙門關好後，Ultra Magnus隨手將淋浴器開到最大，讓熱水嘩啦啦的就淋在自己的機體上。隨著熱汽很快就將那藍色的重裝機體、和整個浴室給重重包圍著，藍色重卡不由自主的深度換了口氣，他半關著鏡頭、仰起頭就讓熱水持續沖淋在自己的面甲上，手指一面順著水流、由上而下的仔細擦洗著他的每一處機體表面；當手指從他的肩甲、臂甲，向下滑到自己的腰部時，Ultra Magnus忍不住發出一聲模糊又輕微的呻吟聲，那細微的聲音幾乎是刹時間就淹沒在水流撞擊在地面和機體上的聲響中、完全無法聽清，這讓藍色重卡更大膽了一些，將手指一一貼伏在自己的腰際、愛撫般的擦洗過後，Ultra Magnus的雙手更進一步移動到自己的下擋板，脫除去那厚重的跨甲、讓底下那更隱密也更敏感的部位暴露在熱水沖淋之下，他能清楚地感覺到自己的接口內壁不經意的收縮了幾下，儘管是有些羞恥，藍色重卡在嚥下幾口電解液之後、仍是將自己一直停留在接口外沿的指節慢慢推進入自己的甬道中，用著會讓自己達到最大愉悅的速度抽插著。

「唔啊…啊......」雖然早就確認過自己的聲音不會從那刻意開到最大的水聲中洩漏出去，Ultra Magnus仍只敢以氣音發出呻吟聲，他很快就將自己厚重的機體靠緊在牆上，隨著手指更加深入到自己的接口中、另一手也跟著撫上他已經半充能狀態的能量管，在浴室滿是熱氣奔騰、如同置身另一個非現實的次元之中，藍色重卡收緊了手指、更加劇烈的套弄起自己的輸出管。

「嗚嗯…Optimus...」隨著自己的感官被前後包夾的快感給淹沒，藍色重卡幾乎是完全關緊了鏡頭，在熱水不斷拍打自己機體般的沖淋之下，無法克制的放任自己的CPU裏肆意幻想著另一個紅藍色重卡正在自己的身後，扶緊了自己的腰部、並將能量管往自己濡濕的接口內抽送。平時一派正經的治安局副局長在自家的浴室裡一面叫著局長的名字一面自我滿足著，在他任何一個下屬的鏡頭裡都是完全無法想像的畫面，這也是Ultra Magnus一個深藏不露的秘密，當然，也是一個永遠不會給除了自己的第二個TF知道的秘密。

幾分鐘後，在終於伏緊在牆上過載之後，一切痕跡又很快隨著熱水、消失在浴室的排水孔之下，藍色重卡很快抽了一條擦拭巾，仔細擦拭著自己機體上的水漬、並裝回了裝甲，平靜地走出了浴室，一切都和往常一樣，接下來他只要回到自己的充電床上、好好將自己的機體放倒，好好充一場電，一切就會跟平日一樣再稀鬆平常不過了......Ultra Magnus這麼想著，視線卻不太自然的停留在桌上那個多了出來的鐵籠裡，那雙金色的鏡頭似乎仍是一直緊緊地盯著他看，藍色重卡總有種錯覺，那雙看似無害的鏡頭卻像是要完全看穿自己般、讓他感到一種莫名的芯虛......

「時候不早了，你也趕快休息吧。」最終，Ultra Magnus只是像是給自己壯膽般，在經過鐵籠旁邊時對著籠子裡頭說，那奇特的生物則是似懂非懂的歪了歪他的腦袋，仍是趴伏在鐵籠的一個角落裡，目送著藍色重卡快速地竄到了他的寢室內、將艙門鎖上。


End file.
